Payload
History Built shortly before the Doppler Revolt, Payload was constructed as a guard for a wealthy human who feared theft of many of his prized objects. However, the man who constructed Payload, was swindled out of most of his payment by the man, so, he altered Payload's core programming, giving him a similar personality to the man who tricked him. When Payload was activated, his first act was to rob the man of his prized objects. He sold them for a great amount of money, which he used to arm himself with custom built weapons. By the end of the Doppler Revolt, Payload was on the Maverick Hunters list, having stolen many items for money, and stockpiling a large amount of weapons in various locations around the world. Dubbed, "The Emperor of Arms", many private armies sought out Payload for his weapons advice. He earned a great amount of money aiding private armies in this manner, which gained him more notice with the Hunters. He came into conflict with them repeatedly over the years, but he managed to either defeat the hunter or escape to fight another day. When the Repliforce Revolt began, Payload used this chance to raid many Repliforce and Maverick Hunter weapon stockpiles, taking what he wished, aquiring a new teleportation upgrade. After the Repliforce Revolt was put down, Payload had already gone into hiding, having gained more than enough attention for his raids, he wanted to let the attention die down before acting again. Months before the Earth Crisis with the Space Colony, Payload had discovered that one of his stockpiles had been raided, by a Reploid by the name of Crescent Grizzly. Payload saw this as an insult to his name, challenging the Reploid to a battle, he defeated Grizzly, slashing one of his eyes in the battle. Payload recovered his weapons and hid them in a new location for safe keeping. He later discovered a Reploid of the Disaster Countermeasure Team, Burn Dinorex, had a secret cache of magma weapons that he created. Payload raided this cache and stole several weapons before Dinorex could respond. When the Space Colony hit the Earth, Payload lost several stockpiles from the damage. But he was able to keep several intact. He kept himself out of the Maverick Hunter's interest during the Earth Reconstruction Project. However, when crime rates by Reploids began to rise, he once again made himself known, raiding several armories to add to his collection. He once again started aiding private forces with arms and advice to earn money. But, this did not last too long. When the Red Alert Syndicate was formed due to X's retirement, Payload found himself in battle with them on a constant occasion. But, he was able to defeat or escape these bounty hunters. Payload was able to avoid more conflicts with the Red Alert when their organization became involved with the Maverick Hunters over the young Reploid Axl. Currently, Payload is at large, and dangerous. He is not infected by the virus, but he has been known to kill and destroy to reach his goals. Weapons and Abilities *'Shoulder Cannons' - These cannons are specially made buster cannons. They can single fire, fire-link, multifire. They also can charge shots and fire special absorbed abilities. The cannons special abilities are the Hyper Shot, which is one fully charged shot from one cannon, it causes a considerable damage to a target, and the other ability is the Giga Blast. The Giga Blast is a fully charged shot fired from both cannons simultaneously. This blast can cause massive damage over a large amount of area. *'Sabers' - Payload has two sabers he can use. Both sabers have red blades. The hilts of the sabers can combine to form a single double-bladed saber. These sabers otherwise are the same as standard sabers used by the Maverick Hunters. *'Flight '- Payload has a booster pack on his back that allows for limited flight. He can also use this Booster pack in addition to his Acceleration System to dash at greater speeds than normal. He also has thrusters in his leg and arm parts, allowing him to stablize his flight. *'Teleportation '- Unlike the Emergency Escape Units the Maverick Hunter use to return teleport to their base, Payload has a teleportation ability not limited to his point of return. He can teleport up to three miles in distance. He often uses this ability in battle for short distance teleports to confuse his enemy. When he employs short distance teleports, he leaves an after image, which can confuse his enemies as to who is the real target. Personality Payload is arrogant, to the point he refuses to see the weaknesses in his own plans and ideas. He is quick to anger, and likes to argue with anyone who has a different opinion. When faced with a superior enemy, he will withdraw if he knows he has no hope of winning, he sees retreat as another chance for victory at a later time. Category:Mavericks Category:Megaman X Characters Category:Male Category:Reploid